narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naruto vs Pain
thumb|left|150px|Pain zerstört Konoha Nachdem Pain zu wissen glaubte, wo Naruto sich aufhielt, wollte er Konohagakure vor seinem Abschied noch zeigen, was Schmerz bedeutet. Dazu zerstörte Gott-Pain mit Shinra Tensei einen großen Teil des Dorfes. Zeitgleich kehrte aber auch Naruto von seinem Training zurück. Shima beschwor Naruto mitsamt Gamaken, Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamahiro und Fukasaku in ein völlig zerstörtes Konoha. Kurz darauf erscheint Pains Gott-Körper vor ihm, der für die Verwüstung verantwortlich ist. Seine restlichen Körper werden beschworen und sie stehen Naruto zu sechst gegenüber. Der Pain, der das Dorf zerstört hat, macht die Bemerkung, dass er nun nicht mehr nach Naruto suchen müsse. Naruto gegen die sechs Körper von Pain (Teil I) Der Dämonen-Körper left|thumb|150px|Einer weniger Tsunade, die bei den Versuchen, die Dorfbewohner zu beschützen, beinahe ihr gesamtes Chakra verbraucht hat, erscheint und will Pain für seine Zerstörung zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Sie wird daraufhin von Pains Dämon-Körper attackiert. Naruto rettet sie, indem er den Körper mit seinem Rasengan vernichtet. Danach dreht er sich zu Pains verbliebenen fünf Körpern um und sagt, dass er es nun zu Ende bringen werde. Pain weiß, dass der Gott-Körper Zeit braucht, um seine Kräfte zu regenerieren. Somit schickt er den Mensch-, Hungrigen-Geist- und Animalischen-Körper in den Kampf. Naruto hingegen ruft Gamakichi, der Tsunade in Sicherheit bringen soll, damit er sich nur auf den Kampf konzentrieren könne. Daraufhin gibt Tsunade ihm noch Katsuyu, die Informationen über Pain hat. Die Beschwörungen left|thumb|150px|Wilder Ansturm right|thumb|150px|Senpo Oodama Rasengan Der Kampf beginnt, indem der Animalische-Körper ein Nashorn beschwört, das Naruto sofort angreift. Naruto blockt den Angriff mit seinen bloßen Händen und wirft das Nashorn in die Luft dank seiner enormen Kraft aus dem Sennin Moodo. Daraufhin beschwört Pain einen Hund und einen Stier, die aber mit Senpou: Kawazu Naki von Shima und Fukasaku in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen werden. Nun greift Naruto wieder ein und ruft zwei Schattendoppelgänger. Die Doppelgänger greifen dann den Hund und den Stier mit Senpou: Oodama Rasengan an, wodurch beide Beschwörungen in die Luft zum Nashorn geschleudert werden. left|thumb|150px|Frosch-Power Kurz danach springen Gamaken, Gamabunta und Gamahiro in die Luft und jeder zückt seine Waffe. Gamabunta sticht sein Schwert in den Bauch des Hundes, Gamaken trifft das Nashorn mit seinen Stab und Gamahiro trifft den Stier mit zwei Hieben seiner Schwerter. Der Stier und das Nashorn verschwinden daraufhin, jedoch überlebt der Hund wegen seiner speziellen Fähigkeit. Gamabunta hält ihn dann in Schach, indem er sich auf ihn setzt. Der Hungrige-Geist-Körper left|thumb|150px|Ein harter Schlag ohne richtige Berührung Zur gleichen Zeit stellt sich der Hungrige-Geist-Körper von Pain Naruto. Katsuyu erzählt Naruto, dass der Körper immun gegen Nin-Jutsu sei und Naruto entschließt sich, Kawazu Kumite einzusetzen. Beide greifen mit einem Schlag an und beide Schläge gehen ins Leere, doch fällt der Hungrige-Geist-Körper auf einmal zurück, da das Frosch Kata den Körper von Naruto umgibt und Naruto somit eine größere Schlagfläche besitzt (ähnlich wie das Chakra des Kyuubi). Danach erklärt Pain Naruto, dass er einst ein Schüler von Jiraiya war und dass er ihm den Wunsch erfüllt hat, in Frieden zu sterben. Der Mensch- und Animalische-Körper left|thumb|150px|Die neue Kraft des Fuuton:Rasen Shuriken right|thumb|150px|Das Ende des Animalischen-Körpers Dies macht Naruto erst richtig wütend und er wirft ihm sein Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken entgegen, was alle anderen Beteiligten beeindruckt. Der Mensch-Körper von Pain überlebt diese Attacke nicht, aber die anderen können sich retten. Kurz darauf greift der Animalisch-Körper an und beschwört die anderen Beschwörungen. Naruto weiß, dass er zu wenig Chakra hat, um den Sennin Moodo aufrecht zu erhalten. Daraufhin verschluckt Gamabunta ihn und den Animalisch-Körper und Naruto besiegt ihn mit Rasenrengan in Gamabuntas Mund. Als er von Gamabunta wieder ausgespuckt wird, hat er bereits den Sennin Moodo verlassen. Der Höllen-Körper left|thumb|150px|Naruto ist wieder normal right|150px|thumb|Noch ein Naruto. Da Naruto sich nicht mehr im Sennin Moodo befindet, greift Gott-Pain Naruto selbst an. Shima wollte mit Naruto fusionieren, jedoch sagte Fukasaku, dass dies aufgrund des Kyuubi-Chakras nicht möglich sei. Er sagte jedoch, dass er und Naruto etwas gefunden haben, damit Naruto wieder in den Sennin Moodo gelangt. Währenddessen wollte Naruto die Schriftrolle benutzen, jedoch musste er sich gleichzeitig auf Gott-Pain konzentrieren. Er warf die Schriftrolle zu Fukasaku, welcher sie öffnete und einen Schattendoppelgänger beschwor. Dieser saß am Myouboku-Berg und sammelte dort das Sen-Chakra. left|thumb|150px|Die Rückkehr des Hungrigen Geistes right|150px|thumb|Hinterhalt! Das Ende des Höllen-Körpers! Der Schattendoppelgänger löste sich auf und Naruto befand sich wieder im Sennin-Moodo, kurz bevor Pain ihn mit seinem Stab treffen konnte. Naruto gab Pain einen kräftigen Tritt und setzte sofort im Anschluss Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken ein und warf es auf Gott-Pain. Im letzten Moment tauchte der Hungrige-Geist-Körper auf und absorbierte es. Naruto wunderte sich, warum er wieder stand, da er ihn eigentlich außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Er merkte, dass der Höllen-Pain die Fähigkeit hat, die Körper wiederzubeleben. Er warf noch ein Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken auf Pain, doch war es Naruto, der ein Henge no Jutsu benutzt hatte und warf den Hungrigen Geist-Körper zu Boden und setzte ihn wieder außer Gefecht. Direkt hinter Naruto tauchte noch ein Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken auf, welches auf Pain zuflog. Doch im letzten Moment erlangte Pain seine Kraft wieder zurück und wehrte es ab. Hinter Gott-Pain aber tauchte Naruto mit einem Doppelrasengan von oben auf und tötete den Höllen-Körper. Der Hungrige-Geist-Körper II left|thumb|150px|Der Gott-Körper hat seine Kraft zurück! thumb|right|150px|Die Frösche haben keine Chance. Da Naruto nun Höllen-Pain getötet hatte, wollte er sich nun Gott-Pain vorknüpfen. Er griff mit seinem Doppelgänger an, wurde aber, da Pain seine Kräfte wiedererlangt hat, durch Shinra Tensei weggeschleudert. Naruto wurde anschließend von Fukasaku und Shima aufgeklärt, dass dies die Haupttechnik von Pain sei und Katsuyu teilte Naruto mit, dass diese Technik fünf Sekunden braucht, um sie wieder einzusetzen. Währenddessen griffen die drei großen Frösche Pain an, dieser konnte leicht ausweichen und schleuderte mit seiner Attacke alle mit enormer Wucht weg. Naruto und die beiden Frösche wollten das Fünf-Sekunden-Intervall ausnutzen, indem die Frösche eine Illusion einsetzten und Naruto in der Zeit angreift. Shima fragte außerdem, warum Naruto nur zwei Doppelgänger zurückließ. Er sagte, dass er nur zwei dalassen konnte und er im Kampf selber nur drei beschwören kann. Wenn er mehr im Kampf rufen würde, könnte er keine Doppelgänger mehr Naturchakra sammeln lassen. thumb|left|150px|Ist Pains Mission erfolgreich? 150px|thumb|right|Der Hungrige Geist wird zum Frosch Gerade als die drei beginnen wollten, setzte Pain Banshou Tenin ein, um Naruto in die Arme des Hungrigen-Geist-Körpers zu befördern. Naruto sah darin kein großes Problem, bis er merkte, dass ihm das Naturchakra entzogen wird. Nachdem der Hungrige-Geist-Körper das komplette Naturchakra entzogen hatte, wurde Naruto ohnmächtig. Der Hungrige Geistkörper entzieht Naruto weiterhin Chakra. Die Frösche sammeln derweil immer noch Naturchakra, um ihr Gen-Jutsu auszuführen. Naruto kommt derweil auf eine Idee. Da er vom Hungrigen-Geist Körper festgehalten wird, kann er sich nicht bewegen; das heißt, er kann Naturchakra sammeln. Der Körper entzieht ihm auch dieses Chakra wieder, dies jedoch gehörte zu Narutos Plan, denn der Körper hat nun zu viel Naturchakra in sich, somit verwandelte sich dieser Körper in eine Froschstatue. Gott-Köpers Gegenangriff 150px|thumb|left|Fukasakus Tod? right|150px|thumb|Kleines Gespräch Pain war überrascht und merkte nun, dass Naturchakra gewisse Risiken mit sich bringt. Fukasaku und Shima sind nun auch fertig. Da Pain dieses Jutsu kannte, zog er Fukasaku mit Bansho Tenin in seine Richtung und durchbohrte ihn mit seinem schwarzem Stab. Die drei großen Frösche sind alle Kampfunfähig, nur Gamabunta ist noch bei Bewusstsein, scheint sich aber mehrere Knochen gebrochen zu haben. Naruto wollte Pain für das, was er getan hat, angreifen. Fukasakus lebloser Körper wurde jedoch gegen Naruto geschleudert. Sofort setzte Pain wieder Banshou Tenin ein, um Naruto zu sich zu ziehen. Er stach durch Narutos Hände und hinter Naruto tauchte das Rin'negan auf, wie zuvor auch bei Jiraiya und Kakashi. Naruto kann so sein Chakra nicht mehr kontrollieren. Naruto wollte wissen, warum er das alles getan hat. Da Naruto nichts mehr machen kann, war Pain bereit zu einem Gespräch. Hinatas Mut/Opfer left|thumb|150px|Die sechsschwänzige Kyuubi Form Nachdem Pain weiter mit Naruto spricht, sticht Pain Naruto mehrere Chakrasender in den Rücken, so dass Naruto sich nicht aus eigener Kraft befreien kann. Plötzlich springt Hinata auf Pain zu und verscheucht ihn somit erst einmal. Es kommt zu einem kurzen Kampf, wobei Hinata ihre Liebe zu Naruto gesteht, aber letzten Endes Pain unterliegt. Pain zückt daraufhin seinen Stab und ersticht damit die bewusstlose Hinata. Naruto rastet aus und es gibt eine riesige Explosion. Danach sieht man Naruto in der vierschwänzigen Form des Kyuubi. Er gerät völlig außer Kontrolle und entwickelt somit den sechsten Schwanz. Pain sagt aber, dass sein Schmerz immer noch größer sei als der von Naruto. Kyuubi Naruto gegen Gott-Pain Kyuubis Verwandlungen left|thumb|150px|Das Siegel wird zerstört Als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, reagierte Narutos Halskette. Anscheinend besaß die Halskette ein Fuuin-Jutsu, das die Verwandlung zum Kyuubi unterdrücken soll. Naruto reißt sich jedoch die Kette von der Brust und zerstört sie in seiner Hand, wobei das Jutsu aufgelöst wird. Pain versucht Shinra Tensei zu benutzen, jedoch kann der Kyuubi der Attacke widerstehen und reflektiert sie zurück auf Pain. Der Kyuubi setzt als nächstes seinen Chakrastrahl ein, worauf Pain einen Felsbrocken mit Bansho Tenin auf ihn wirft. Der Felsbrocken trifft den Kyuubi im Gesicht, so dass der Chakrastrahl explodiert und beide den Schaden vom Strahl abbekommen. right|thumb|150px|der achte Schwanz erscheint Pain bewundert die Stärke des Kyuubi und rennt daraufhin von ihm weg, worauf der Kyuubi ihm folgt. Was er jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass Pain bereits ein neues Jutsu in der Hinterhand hat und dies einsetzen will. Er setzt zu Chibaku Tensei an und schießt eine riesige schwarze Kugel in den Himmel, die alles anzieht. Naruto wird mitgerissen und befindet sich im Inneren der Kugel, die mittlerweile auch sehr viele Felsen mitgerissen hat. Im Inneren von Naruto fragt dieser sich, was er tun soll, worauf Kyuubi antwortet, er solle alles zerstören. Es bildet sich eine Art schwarzes Loch in seinem Körper, aus dem er anscheinend blutet. Wieder in Wirklichkeit sieht die Kugel, die nun mit Felsen, Bäumen und allem anderen gepflastert ist, was um sie herum war. Plötzlich schießen acht Chakraschwänze aus der Kugel und der Oberkörper und der Kopf des fast verwandelten Neunschwänzigen ist zu sehen. Minatos Eingreifen left|thumb|150px|der Vierte erscheint... right|thumb|150px|... und erneuert das Siegel Wieder im Inneren von Naruto will dieser das Siegel zur vollkommenen Verwandlung lösen, als plötzlich der vierte Hokage erscheint und Naruto davon abhält, das Siegel zu lösen. Minato sagt zu Naruto, dass das Siegel so gesteuert ist, dass er erscheint, wenn acht Schwänze hervortreten. Er wollte den Kyuubi eigentlich nie wieder sehen, jedoch kann er somit, als Entschädigung, endlich seinen Sohn treffen. Da Minato mit seinem Sohn in Ruhe reden wollte, ging er mit ihm an einen anderen Ort. Dort entschuldigte er sich zu erst bei Naruto dafür, dass er Kyuubi in ihm versiegelt hat, klärt ihn aber auch gleich auf, dass Pain nicht der Drahtzieher ist, sondern von jemanden gelenkt wird, nämlich von einem Mann mit Maske. Er hatte den Kyuubi deshalb in Naruto versiegelt, weil Minato glaubte, dass die Person nochmals angreifen werde und nur ein Shinobi mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten eine Chance gegen ihn hätte. Da Minato kaum noch Chakra hat, erneuert er Narutos Siegel für ein letztes Mal und verabschiedet sich. Daraufhin erscheint Naruto außerhalb der Kugel wieder im Sennin Moodo und ist bereit für den finalen Kampf. Naruto gegen Pain (Teil II) left|thumb|150px|Bereit für den finalen Kampf Naruto steht immer noch auf der Kugel, jedoch spuckt Nagato weiterhin Blut und kann das Jutsu nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten, so dass die Kugel zusammenbricht. Naruto bemerkt, dass dies das letzte Mal ist, um in den Eremiten-Modus zu gelangen. Dadurch, dass er zum Kyuubi wurde und dies sein Chakra durcheinander gebracht hat, hat sich sein Klon am Myouboku-Berg auch aufgelöst. Als Naruto in Richtung Konoha schaut, sieht er, was der Kyuubi für eine Zerstörungskraft hatte und fragt sich, wer das getan hat. Auf einmal klettert Katsuyu aus seinem Kragen und erklärt ihm, dass er das als Kyuubi angerichtet hätte, versichert ihm aber, dass er keinen von Konoha Schaden zugefügt hat und dies wirklich pures Glück war. Zur gleichen Zeit kommt Team Gai bei Hinata an und können feststellen, dass sie noch lebt, worauf Neji sofort mit seinem Byakugan einen Sanitäter sucht. right|150px|thumb|Naruto spürt Nagato auf left|150px|thumb|Die letzten Bunshins Pain fragt Naruto, ob er nun wisse, was Schmerz sei und erklärt ihm, dass er nie jemanden verstehen werde, wenn er nicht den gleichen Schmerz mit ihm teile. Aber auch wenn er den Schmerz des Anderen verstehe, heißt es nicht, dass er mit ihm einig werde. Das wäre die Wahrheit und es wäre genauso unnütz wie die Suche nach Sasuke. Naruto erwidert, dass er jetzt mit dem echten Pain reden will, von Angesicht zu Angesicht, aber Pain ist erstmal erstaunt, dass Naruto sein Geheimnis herausgefunden hat und sagt, dass dies auch nichts mehr nütze. Naruto hat daraufhin eine Idee, wie er selbst den Echten finden kann. Pain zückt seinen Stab und auch Naruto macht sich kampfbereit. Beide stürmen aufeinander los und Naruto schafft es, sich einen Teil des Stabes abzubrechen und stößt Gott-Pain mit einen Tritt gegen einen Felsblock. Dann stößt sich Naruto den Stab in die Schulter und kann schließlich im Sennin-Moodo den Aufenthaltsort von Nagato ausfindig machen. Er versteckt sich auf einem hohen Berg in einem Baum der mit Konans Papier geschützt ist. left|150px|thumb|der finale Schlag Naruto wendet sich wieder Gott-Pain zu und will es zu Ende bringen. Er beschwört zwei Kage Bunhsin und setzt Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken ein, dass er in einer Rauchbombe verhüllt auf Pain wirft. Pain blockt die Attacke natürlich mit Shinra Teinsei, jedoch was Pain nicht wusste, dass Naruto ein zweites Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken als Schatten-Shuriken hinter dem ersten geworfen hatte und Naruto somit das Fünf-Sekunden-Intervall überwinden konnte. Naruto schickt sogar noch zwei Kage Bunshin zu Pain, die ihn an den Füßen festhalten sollen. Dieser kann jedoch mit Chakraleiter in jeder Hand die Doppelgänger weghalten und schafft es noch, im letzten Augenblick über das zweite Rasen Shuriken hinweg zu springen. Somit ist Naruto auch nicht mehr im Sennin-Moodo. Doch Naruto rechnete damit, dass Pain seiner Attacke ausweichen konnte und tarnte dutzende Kage Bunshin als Steine, die sofort weiter eingreifen. Bevor sie jedoch einen Treffer setzen können, ist Pains Fünf-Sekunden-Zeitintervall schon wieder vorbei und er schleudert alle Kage Bunshin von sich weg. Einige Bunshin stützen den echten Naruto, so dass dieser und zwei weitere Kage Bunshin zum Schluss noch übrig bleiben. Dann erinnert sich Naruto an das, was Jiraiya, Minato und Kakashi zu ihm sagten: "Ich glaube an dich..." Nun formt Naruto und einer der Kage Bunshin zum letzten Mal ein Rasengan. Der Zweite packt ihm am Arm und wirft den echten Naruto in Richtung Gott-Pain, der so geschwächt ist, dass er der Attacke nicht mehr ausweichen kann. Das Rasengan trifft Gott-Pain mit voller Wucht und Naruto kann mit dem Jutsu, dass ihm sein verstorbener Meister Jiraiya beigebracht hat, diesen epischen Kampf für sich entscheiden. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Pains Kämpfe